


'Til Tomorrow

by fishfingersandjellybabies



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4090255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfingersandjellybabies/pseuds/fishfingersandjellybabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, for once, Bruce bucks all plans. His children are all here, all safe, and he’s going to keep it that way for as long as he can. </p>
<p>(Damian's resurrection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Til Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraExecution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraExecution/gifts).



> ^^^Because she’s wonderful and sent me this song, and puts up with my ranting of Bruce’s emotions towards his children. Love you, darlin’ <333
> 
> Damian’s first night at the manor post-resurrection/Apokolips. Based on/supplemental listening: ‘My Father’s Waltz by HEM

~~

_“May this night keep you here ‘til tomorrow.”_

~~ 

He wasn’t surprised to find Alfred still in the bedroom’s doorway when he returned from the kitchen. The elder man had been practically immovable from that spot since they’d returned, and he couldn’t blame him. Bruce could barely believe it himself. Surely, this was all a dream. Surely, if he looked away for too long everything would disappear.

He’ll blink and the family will still be shattered. Damian will still be dead. 

But no. It was all real. All gloriously and gleefully true. The family came back together. Their baby was returned. He couldn’t stop the happy grin from washing across his face, and for once? For once he didn’t want to. 

Quietly he moved up beside Alfred, not reacting to the man’s hushed sobs. It was sort of out of respect – if any of them had the right to sob in joy it was Alfred Pennyworth – but mostly because Bruce was too focused on the room in front of them to make comment. 

Damian was in his bed, right where Bruce had tenderly laid him those few hours ago. The blankets were still up to his shoulder and he was still sleeping peacefully, Titus flopped protectively across his lower torso. 

Barbara was slouched in the chair next to the headboard, Alfred the cat dozing on her lap. She was asleep too, head bent at a clearly uncomfortable angle. But he didn’t have the heart to wake her. She’d done too much for him already. 

Tim and Jason were on the floor at her feet, leaned back against the side of the mattress, heads knocked against each other. Jason’s arm was thrown comfortably around Tim’s shoulders, and it looked like Tim was drooling a little bit. In their slumber, for the first time in a while, they both looked relaxed, but it wouldn’t be a far stretch to blame their exhaustion.

They’d done a lot. All of them. For him. For Damian. They deserved the shut-eye. 

“Oh, sir…” Alfred breathed, sniffing and throwing his hand over his mouth. “M-Master Bruce, can you believe…” 

Alfred couldn’t get much farther than that. An errant sob escaped his lips and he was forced to wipe the tears cascading down his face. Bruce felt his smile widen as he draped his arm across Alfred’s shoulders, pressing the man to his side. 

“Come on, Alfred.” Bruce tried to turn away. “How many hours have you been up now, fifty?” 

“Not as many as you, I’m sure.” Alfred chuckled. “I’m fine, Bruce. Honest.” 

“You need your rest.” Bruce pushed. “I can take it from here.” 

“Like _you_ don’t!” Alfred huffed. “Now, young man-” 

“Alfred, one of us needs to sleep.” Bruce explained sternly. “And I can tell you right now it’s not going to be _me_.” 

Alfred looked ready to fight him on it, but as soon as he opened his mouth a large yawn escaped instead of his voice. As the yawn ended, Alfred transformed it into a rejected sigh. Bruce let out a light laugh as the older man finally gave in and let him lead him down the hallway. 

“Just think,” Bruce tried as they stopped at Alfred’s bedroom. “By the time you wake up, I really _will_ need to sleep. And then you’ll have them _all_ to yourself.” 

“Wonderful.” Alfred smiled warmly, stepping into the room. Right before he closed the door, he glanced over his shoulder. “Extra blankets are in the hallway closet. Get separate ones for Jason and Timothy, as Jason tends to hog.” 

“You got it.”

“If you have _any_ questions or need some help, you wake me _immediately_.” Alfred ordered. “Understand?” 

Bruce smirked, giving the man a hasty salute. “Yes, sir.” 

“Don’t you start.” Alfred sniffed as one last stray tear fell from his eye. “ _Smartass_ was never a good look for you.” 

Bruce gave him one last mischievous smirk as he spun on his heel to return down the hallway. He sauntered back slowly and, as he reached the linen closet, found himself humming a song his mother used to when she gardened. He suddenly had a vision of her, smiling and humming as she happily accepted his childish gift of weeds and grass. In return, she plucked one of her beloved flowers from its stem and silently placed it in his hair.

A pile of blankets stacked precariously in his arms, Bruce finished the circuit, ending his journey at Damian’s bedroom door. He took one last moment to commit the room’s scene to memory. If only Cassandra and Stephanie were here to join them, it would be perfect. By tomorrow night, that’s what his daughter had promised. And she _never_ went back on her promises. 

“You don’t have to hide anymore.” Bruce said softly, moving into the room. “Alfred is in bed for the night.” 

Dick instantly swung onto the windowsill, taking a moment to balance before silently dropping onto the carpet. “How long did you know I was there?” 

“Since you arrived an hour ago.” Bruce claimed crouching and placing the pile on the ground before plucking the top layer up and unfurling it. “Even if I didn’t see you sneak across the yard from the kitchen, I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait until I called.” 

“Yeah,” Dick admitted with a guilty snort. Hesitantly, he stepped forward until he was at side of the bed, opposite of Tim, Jason and Barbara. Slowly, he lowered himself onto the mattress, running a hand over Titus’s head as he stared wistfully down at Damian’s face. “Can you blame me?” 

“He asked for you.” Bruce said bluntly, gently laying the blanket over Tim and reaching behind him for another one. 

“Really?” Dick asked. His voice had risen, sounding like a mixture of almost hopeful and close to tears. 

“One of the few things he said before he collapsed.” Bruce confirmed. Dick glanced over in concern. “Nothing major. Just exhaustion. He…he’s already done a lot.” 

“Meaning?” 

“He’s got powers.” Bruce whispered, draping the comforter over Jason, who gave a light snore in response. “Like Clark or Diana.”

Dick remained silent, but his eyes widened in surprise. 

“We’re not entirely sure what it entails yet.” Bruce continued, lightly pushing the cat from Barbara’s lap. Alfred gave a hoarse mew as he hopped to the bed, curling up beside Damian’s face. “His eyes were…glowing. He took out a wall with one punch. Used some sort of energy beam to take down Darkseid’s son and army before they could strike. And then he just…his knees buckled and he fell into my arms unconscious. Tim checked his vitals when we returned. Everything’s functioning normally.” 

“Huh.” Dick murmured, gaze moving back down to the sleeping child. He reached out, running his fingers through Damian’s hair. “Well. That’ll be something new.” 

Bruce just grunted as the last blanket fluttered over Barbara’s form. As it settled, he just stood there, eyes moving across everyone to make sure they seemed comfortable before landing on Dick. He watched as his eldest catered to the youngest, pushing back his hair, fixing his blanket, fluffing his pillow. Anything to keep his hands busy, anything to hide how truly ecstatic he was. 

The question was out of Bruce’s mouth before he realized it. 

“How long are you going to stay?” 

Dick smiled, but it was sad. Melancholy. “Not long enough.” 

“Dick…” 

“An hour. Maybe two.” Dick decided. He wouldn’t take his eyes off Damian, most likely had the same fear Bruce did. If he looked away, the boy would vanish. And that couldn’t happen, not again. “My partner and I had a few days off, since the last mission was a rough one.” 

Bruce nodded, then paused for a moment as he stepped closer to the bed. Thoughtfully, he requested, “Stay until morning.” 

Dick froze, then quickly looked up. “Really?” he breathed. “You…you want me to?” 

Bruce pressed his lips together and the corners twitched up, as he took hold of Dick’s shoulder. “I want you to.” 

“What if…” Dick glanced behind him at Barbara. “They’re not supposed to _know_ , Bruce. What if they-”

“We’ll risk it.” Bruce decided. “Don’t worry about it.” 

Dick’s shoulders dropped in relief as he closed his eyes. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled, and when his eyes reopened, they were watery. Dick smiled, but it wasn’t flashy or amused. It wasn’t even _confident_. Nervously, Dick’s gaze dropped as he moved out from under Bruce’s hand and lay down next to Damian. He carefully placed his hand on the boy’s chest, breaths shuddering as he felt the heartbeats. 

“He’s here, Dick.” Bruce assured, even as Dick pulled Damian against his chest. “And he’s here to stay.” 

“Last time,” Dick gasped. “Last time I held him, Bruce, he was…it was when we were leaving Wayne Tower, and _he was_ …” 

“I know.” Bruce sat on the edge of the mattress, positioning himself by Jason’s open side, so he could see everyone. Jason’s head suddenly lifted and rocked to the other side, leaning against Bruce’s knee. 

Dick stared at the movement and suddenly squeezed his eyes shut once more, burying his nose in Damian’s hair. “And everyone else? They’re…they’re all okay? Apokolips didn’t…”

“They all survived.” Bruce promised, lifting the cat onto his lap so Dick had a better view of his brothers. “They’re all safe, Dick. _Everyone_ is safe.” 

“Good.” Dick nodded. Damian must have felt the movement even in sleep; his face scrunched up in annoyance. “Good… _amazing_.” Dick clarified. “This is amazing, Bruce. It’s been so long since everyone was under one roof.” 

“Mhm.” Bruce agreed, scratching at the cat’s ear. Alfred gave a grateful purr in response. “Cassandra and Stephanie will be here by tomorrow.”

Dick’s eyes cracked open, and he looked tired. Bruce didn’t know what his last mission was, but he could tell this fatigue wasn’t physical, at least not entirely. No, this was mental. Dick was emotionally burnt out. Not that Bruce blamed him. Outside of Damian, all his other children were too. Dick’s grin grew, both in size and joy as his grip on his little brother tightened. “Bruce?” 

“Hm?” 

_“Thank you.”_  

Bruce blinked, watching as Dick snuggled against Damian’s side and closed his eyes for a third time with a sigh. Within minutes, Dick’s breathing evened out and he was as unconscious as everyone else. Bruce leaned back on his hands, careful not to jostle his knees too much and bother Jason. 

“No,” he whispered, eyes leisurely sweeping across his allies. His children. His _family_. His stare landed back on Damian, looking peaceful and comfortable – but most importantly _alive_ – and he felt that relaxed, genuine smile spread across his face again. “Thank _you_.”


End file.
